Louder Than Words
by FJ Ale-chan
Summary: ¿Como afectó la muerte de Farlan e Isabel en la relación de Levi y Hanji?... One-shot inspirado en el último cap. de ACWNR, el cap. 53 del manga de Shingeki y la canción "Louder Than Words" de Les Friction.


**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

One-shot inspirado en el último capítulo del Spin-off de Levi "A Choice With no Regrets", el capítulo 53 del manga de "Shingeki no Kyokin" & la canción "Louder Than Words" de Les Friction.

Dedicado a los personajes de Farlan Church e Isabel Magnolia… Escribir esto me ayudó a superar la depre por su muerte...

Farlan: la sombra a la que estoy condenada a vivir eternamente enamorada…

**. **

**. **

* * *

**LOUDER THAN WORDS **

* * *

**. **

**. **

"… ¿Lo entiendes? Todo el mundo dentro de esos muros huele un aire como el de una cisterna. Si esto sigue así por cientos de años, el interior de los muros estará podrido. Esa es nuestra situación. Solo empecé a ver esto hace pocos años. Desde mi nacimiento he estado alertado de este pudrimiento, siempre pensando que era el olor de las cosas normales. Pero el aire que olí fuera de los muros era distinto. A pesar que el mundo exterior es como el infierno hay una libertad allí que no se puede comparar con los muros que nos rodean…"

Levi le daba un discurso "motivacional" a Eren, después que los experimentos de Hanji con su forma Titán no habían salido como se esperaba. Un flashback fugaz atravesó la mente de Hanji. Recordó aquel triste momento que cambió la vida de Levi hasta estos días…

**.**

** . **

_**There are survivors… Hay sobrevivientes **_

_**They're coming home… Ellos van llegando a casa **_

_**They float in darkness… Ellos flotan en la oscuridad **_

_**They're not alone… Ellos no están solos **_

_**Now here they come… Ahora ellos llegan **_

_**Now hear they come… Ahora escúchalos llegar **_

_**Now they will be received... Ahora van a ser recibidos… **_

**. **

**. **

Las campanas resonaron en el aire alterando con ello la tranquilidad del pueblo del Distrito de Shingashina. La puerta que protegía la supervivencia de la humanidad se abrió para permitirle la entrada a los sobrevivientes de la última expedición de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Ahora era algo diferente. La nueva formación que ideó Erwin Smith rindió frutos al evitar la masacre de valientes en proporciones descomunales, pero no fue suficiente para asegurar que la misma cantidad que abandonó los muros regresara.

Aunque se intente ocultar, la cruz que todos cargamos en el rostro delata la verdadera esencia del alma.

Los sobrevivientes entraron en medio de un silencio sepulcral… Rostros decaídos, semblantes derrotados y lágrimas contenidas…

La muerte siempre ha sido algo lamentable. Cualquiera podía leer el gran pecado de la humanidad cargado en la espalda de esos valientes: tener libertad. La libertad cuesta sangre, lágrimas y sacrificios.

**. **

**. **

_**No one could outrun the crash… Ninguno podía dejar atrás el incidente **_

_**It was all reduced to rubble… Todo se redujo a escombros **_

_**And the again to ash… Y después a cenizas **_

_**To the blinding burning light… A la cegadora y ardiente luz **_

_**It's no use to fight… De nada sirvió el luchar **_

_**There's no one out there… No hay nadie allá afuera… **_

**.**

** . **

La puerta se cerró dejando atrás toda la muerte y destrucción. Ya no había más que Titanes y cadáveres allá afuera. Después de atravesar el pueblo en silencio y llegar a la base, vendría uno de los momentos más dolorosos y difíciles para los soldados, que era el darle sepultura a quienes dieron su vida en aras de las Alas de la Libertad. Y lamentar por aquellos cadáveres que no pudieron rescatar y darles una digna despedida. Como si hubieran sido privados de un "adiós" en boca de sus seres queridos.

En esos segundos nuevamente debían desprenderse de parte de su humanidad y ayudar con la recolección y preparación de cadáveres para incinerarlos. Todos vestían cubre bocas y guantes. Sentían que de esa manera expresaban repulsión hacia sus compañeros caídos al no tocarlos directamente con sus manos, pero también sabían que tenían que proteger sus vidas e integridad física para seguir luchando. Hanji le vio trabajar a lo lejos y en silencio, conteniendo la tristeza en su pecho.

**. **

**. **

_**There was no signal from where you were… No hubo señal de donde estuviste **_

_**All failed contact, no life disturbed… Todo contacto falló, sin vidas perturbadas **_

_**Hovering above, hovering above… Gravity's lure… Pasando por encima… Pasando por encima… Señuelo de gravedad… **_

**.**

** . **

Al caer la noche todos se reunieron alrededor de la fogata que incineraba los restos de los cuerpos de sus camaradas, compañeros y en algunos casos amigos. Hanji estaba parada entre Erwin y Mike. Cada nueva expedición es una esperanza y al parecer está maldita: nunca regresará con buenas noticias. Siempre entrará con tristeza y destrucción.

Hacer silencio era el único respeto y despedida que podían darles a todos ellos. Y de esa manera agradecerles por su sacrificio el cual no permitirían fuera en vano. Ganarían, definitivamente ganarían aunque también ellos tuvieran que convertirse en señuelos de la gravedad siendo pisoteados, con tal de ser parte de la victoria. Hanji volteó su mirada sin mover el cuerpo. Vio a Levi sentado a lo lejos, viendo arder el fuego. En sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza de haberse quedado solo. Y por más que quería, no podía despegar la mirada de esa figura masculina que le simpatizó desde la primera vez que lo vio.

**. **

**. **

_**We have the force to fight… Tenemos la fuerza de pelear **_

_**We have the blinding light… Tenemos la luz cegadora **_

_**We have the will to win… Tenemos el deseo de ganar **_

_**Forever we'll defend… Por siempre defenderemos… **_

**. **

**. **

Se llegó el momento de reunirse para tomar los únicos alimentos del día. Hanji se sentó con sus compañeros con quienes en ese tiempo formaban un solo equipo de trabajo. Aunque físicamente estaba ahí, sus pensamientos estaban llamando a la persona por la que había sido instruida por Erwin para espiarle. Disimuladamente le buscaba con la mirada. Entonces lo vio a lo lejos de la cena. Estaba sentado lejos de los demás, solo así como si fuera algo normal. Solo que esta vez no era normal, le hacía falta la compañía de sus amigos. Quería acercársele… Irradiaba un aura de "no molestar", pero Hanji podía traducirlo perfectamente; era un "déjenme solo en mi dolor".

Cuando Erwin comenzaría a dar un pequeño discurso acerca de los seres que fallecieron ese pelinegro se retiró del lugar. No podría soportar escucharle decir que la fuerza para pelear está en uno mismo y solo aquellos que estén dispuestos a perder algo querido son capaces de ganar.

**. **

**. **

_**Knocking out the sun… Noqueando al sol **_

_**With a runaway transmission… Con una fugitiva transmisión **_

_**A force that can't be heard… Una fuerza inaudible **_

_**Coming in louder than words… Llega más fuerte que palabras **_

**.**

** . **

Hanji se quedó ayudar con la limpieza del comedor. Se acercó al lugar donde estuvo Levi y observó que no había probado alimento, su plato y bebida estaban intactos. Vio que olvidó un objeto personal y lo guardó en su chaqueta. Terminó de hacer su participación de la limpieza y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al caminar por el pasillo su mente debatía si entregarle de una vez el objeto olvidado o esperar a que fuera el día siguiente. No quería perturbarlo pero algo inexplicablemente le gritaba querer estar a su lado. Se decidió y tocó la puerta de la habitación. Levi creyó que sería Erwin quien le estuviera molestando en ese momento, así que salió como estaba en vestido en ese momento, solo con su pantalón y sin camisa.

-¿Y ahora que qué quieres imbécil?-

Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con la sorpresa que no era Erwin, sino esa chica que de primera impresión quería matarla.

-¡Oye! Pues yo no sé si sea una imbécil, solo vine a dejarte esto, se te olvidó en el comedor- le tendió un pañuelo blanco de tela.

-¿Solo viniste a dejarme esto a tan altas horas de la noche?- Levi lo tomó.

-Este… Pues bien…- jugó con su coleta por los nervios y soltó un profundo suspiro –No, también quiero decirte algo- agachó la mirada -Oye yo… Lamento mucho lo de tus amigos-

Levi estuvo a punto de reclamarle por ser una falsa e hipócrita, cualquiera pudo haberle dicho eso y detestaba que sintieran lástima por él. Pero antes de hacerlo recordó que para Farlan, Hanji era una persona excitante y para Isabel una chica muy amable ya que le obsequió unos dulces. Cayó en la cuenta que a pesar de todo Hanji fue la única persona realmente amable con ellos. Capaz de darles una sonrisa sincera y alegrarles esa noche. Además ella quería que sobrevivieran, confiaba en ellos de tal manera que los invitaría a cenar si todos regresaban con vida… Cosa que no sucedió... Tal vez… Hanji también lamentaba sinceramente la muerte de Farlan e Isabel.

-Bien ya lo dije… Disculpa las molestias comprendo que quieres estar solo-

Estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo, creyó que le haría alguna proposición indecorosa. Volteó a ver el rostro de Levi y en sus ojos miró la frase "no me dejes solo por favor".

-Si nos ven platicando así de seguro nos meteremos en problemas con ese tipo. Entra- la jaló a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Hanji alcanzó a percibir sobre la almohada una humedad provocada por restos de lágrimas y eso le impactó. Recordó la primera vez que fue impactada por él, sucedió el día de la presentación frente a la Legión de Reconocimiento más que nada por lo guapo que era, no pudo evitar abrir grandemente los ojos y también la boca. Y esta era la segunda vez; ese tipo mal humorado por dentro era de muy nobles sentimientos.

Levi se sentó en la cama. Hanji simplemente se sentó a su costado sin decir ninguna palabra cuando sintió que ese pelinegro apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-No, no me mires ni te vayas… Tan sólo quédate así, en silencio-

Sintió como su hombro se humedecía rápidamente; era obvio que ese chico de aspecto impenetrable estaba confiando en ella para sacar el dolor de perder a las únicas personas por las que se hacía responsable. La chica de cabello café también permitió que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

-Apestas, cuatro-ojos…-

Pasó el tiempo, el llanto cedió y sintió cuando el peso de la cabeza de Levi dejaba de apoyarse en ella. Se limitó a acobijarlo mientras le decía:

-Espero haber sido de ayuda. Descansa Levi-

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, no dejando de pensar en Levi y sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho.

**.**

** . **

_**We have the force to fight… Tenemos la fuerza de pelear **_

_**We have the blinding light… Tenemos la luz cegadora **_

_**A war is more than heard… Una guerra es más de lo que se escucha **_

_**Coming in louder than words!... ¡Llega más fuerte que palabras! **_

_**Louder!... ¡Más fuerte! **_

**. **

**. **

El día siguiente Hanji sería quien recibiera una vista inesperada mientras estaba en la biblioteca escribiendo uno de sus tantos reportes de expedición.

-¡Oye tú cuatro-ojos!-

-¿Eh? ¿Quién yo?-

-¿Quién más en esta habitación es una cuatro-ojos apestosa?-

-¡Y tú eres un enano! ¡Waaaaaa! A ver dime qué quieres de mí, Levi-

-¿Aun quieres que te enseñe técnicas para mejorar el manejo del equipo dimensional? ¿O solo era una mentira para acercarte?-

Hanji sonrió alegremente y dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir con Levi. El resto del día lo pasaría entre regaños, consejos y mejoramiento de sus habilidades con el Maneuver Gear. Lo harían hasta que pudieran trepar sin problemas al punto más alto de Shingashina. Debía ser ese mismo día ya que no sabrían a donde se trasladarían la siguiente mañana.

Cuando pudieron llegar a la cima del muro, esta vez sin problemas y ahora realizando inclusive maniobras divertidas contemplaron el atardecer. Se sentaron en la orilla y disfrutaron de su compañía en pleno silencio hasta que la débil luz del sol amenazaba con desaparecer totalmente.

-Levi creo que es hora de regresar-

-Antes de eso… Oye cuatro-ojos apestosa-

-¿Si, dime enano?-

-Sí, has sido de ayuda…-

Antes que pudiera ver su rostro enrojecido accionó el Maneuver Gear para bajar del muro. Desde entonces procuraba estar cerca de ella pero lejos de sus sentimientos. No quería volver a involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie y vivir con el miedo y el dolor de perderle.

**. **

**. **

_**Louder!... ¡Más fuerte!... Louder!... ¡Más fuerte!... **_

_**Louder than words!... ¡Más fuerte que palabras! **_

**. **

**. **

La mente de Hanji regresó al presente y supo que debía detener a Levi antes que comenzara a hablar del momento más doloroso de su vida: cuando sus mejores amigos murieron delante sus ojos y él sin poder hacer nada, sin poder defenderlos, viéndolos morir entre las fauces de un titán.

-… Por primera vez descubrí mis incomprensiones…-

-Lo que Levi está intentando decir es: a través de este experimento hemos aprendido que Eren no es capaz de realizar el endurecimiento… En resumen, tenemos que seguir trabajando duro. Esto es lo que Levi intenta decir-

-Sí, has sido de ayuda…-

A Hanji no le importaba que ante los ojos de los demás pareciera que su interrupción le hizo enojar. Hanji sabía que su respuesta era la prueba que había recordado aquel momento y no quería volverlo a ver triste por aquellos que fueron más que amigos: su familia.

_**"Sí, has sido de ayuda…"** _fue nuevamente la manera de agradecerle por entenderlo como nadie, por protegerlo… Por amarlo en silencio…

.

.

.

Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
